Rain
by Moya-chan
Summary: Partially AU, where Bleach characters are in their twenties. Chad and Ichigo live together in Karakura Town. One rainy night they have a fight. Rated M for yaoi and sexual content. Mature readers only!


**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Title: **"Rain" (one-shot)  
**Pairing: **Chad/Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17 for smut  
**Beta: **Ryua  
**Summary:** Without giving too much? A fight between lovers.

A/N: I think I owe you guys some explanation when it comes to this piece. It's partially AU; I have my own universe of fics (will be uploaded to ff net soon) where Bleach characters are in their twenties. After university Chad and Ichigo get to live together; Chad works at some architecture/design company, Ichigo is an intern at Karakura hospital.

I was feeling extremly down one day and the idea of this fic came up. The boys have a fight, a serious one. Hope I didn't make them too OOC. :/

Ends with smut scene, though shorter then the ones I usually write.  
Sorry if the fight scene sucks . **  
**

**------------------- **

**Rain**

----------------

God dammit, it hurt.

Ichigo stood on the small balcony of their apartment, the evening breeze chilly against his skin, even though he was wearing his favorite red turtle-neck sweater. The weather seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing moment. The wind was cold and had grown in strength gradually over past hour and the dark sky on the horizon suggested a heavy downpour. Ichigo didn't like the idea even one bit.

He inhaled his cigarette and then started to idly play with the filter, his fingers looking for some sort of occupation. Releasing the grayish smoke from his lungs he tried to force himself to calm down, running his other hand through his mass of spiky orange hair.

It wasn't like him at all, to smoke like this. While he usually hated the cigarettes, and his medical education should have told him better, he still refused to let go of them when he felt as bad as he did.

Like he was stabbed in the back.

He eyed the red, burning spot of the cigarette, his thoughts wandering around that painful phone call from few hours before. Feeling his anger and bitterness grow stronger yet again, he averted his gaze and looked at the buildings of Karakura Town, slowly slipping into night. Lamps on the streets were turning on, lights in the town's windows flicking to life one by one. On the other side of town, at Kurosaki Clinic, his father was closing down his office room, turning his steps into the kitchen where Yuzu had just finished cooking dinner. Karin surely had stumbled home by now, tired after her afternoon soccer practice. Ichigo smiled slightly at the vision of his family, as lively and energetic as always. He even wondered if he should call them, if only for the sake of listening to his sisters arguing over the phone about who should talk to him first. It would lift his heavy mood for sure, but right now Ichigo didn't feel like throwing his worries on his family's back.

The cigarette singed his fingers as it burned down to the filter, so with loud and ungraceful curse he flicked it down to the dark street, watching the red dot go out once it hit the ground underneath.

He rubbed his upper arms in futile attempt to warm them up, then retreated back to the living room, shutting the balcony door maybe a little too forcefully.

He had awoken around noon in quite a good mood. The previous night and morning spent at hospital didn't really tire him out, but once he got back home, his watch showing 8am in the morning, he had only little stamina left. Five minutes and one quick shower later Ichigo, with his hair still damp, stumbled into bed and went out like a light. He did manage to register that Chad was already gone, since his work caused him to get up early some days and leave before Ichigo came back. But it was ok, in the evening they would have all the time they wanted for themselves and that single fact always seemed to make the hours of waiting seem more precious.

Well, not this time.

Ichigo looked around the suddenly empty-looking apartment and sighed. He was not ready for something like this. Trouble in paradise, as Urahara would call it, but Ichigo already knew that this evening would not be pleasant at all.

Seeing that the hour neared the time when Chad got home from work, Ichigo padded barefoot into the kitchen, his feet stomping loudly on wooden panels. Since he was home for the day it was his turn to make dinner, although right now Ichigo didn't even dream about eating anything. His throat felt tense and constricted, making even breathing difficult, let alone eating. Fortunately, Ichigo knew it wasn't any medical condition, he knew his own body and it's reactions all too well.

He was simply too pissed off.

Around the time the he got the ingredients ready he heard the sound of keys in the door lock and familiar steps and sounds filled the small hallway, as Chad took off his shoes and coat. Ichigo stilled for a second, listening, his hands in the middle of cutting the ayu fish into thin filets with extremely sharp knife. But even before the other man entered the kitchen his fingers resumed his work, slicing the meat with little bit too much force then necessary. He said nothing as Chad greeted him with a kiss at the back of his head, as he had done so many times before.

"You need help?"

"No." Ichigo tried to keep his voice calm and apparently it worked, since his partner simply nodded and went to their bedroom to change clothes.

A furious stab of knife, then slide. Stab and slide again... Ichigo was concentrating hard to stay still and not throw the knife at the man.

He was in the middle of heating up the stove and slicing the carrots and sweet potatoes when Chad came back, wearing his faded blue jeans and dark green sweater. The bigger man rummaged a bit through the pile of newspapers and letters littering the living room's coffee table, but before he could find whatever he was looking for, his gaze fell on the opened pack of cigarettes on the sofa.

He held his breath subconsciously, as he eyed the seemingly harmless item. Ichigo didn't smoke, not on the regular basis. The single pack was always hidden deeply in the back of a night drawer and the only times he pulled it out were the days where he was either extremely angry or feeling down. At the very moment, Chad couldn't decide which would be worse.

He returned to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee, for what it looked like they had a rough night ahead.

"You know, I got the most interesting phone call today." It was Ichigo who broke the silence first, after Chad was already sitting by their kitchen table, sipping his coffee. "It was from your office."

A cold realization hit Chad, as the message sank in and his mind seemed to register what his lover was saying. But he couldn't learn about_that_, could he?

"The secretary of your boss, poor thing, she sounded quite nervous, wanted to leave a message for you." Loud stab of knife. A second later another one followed, then another and again... "It was about the project your office offered you _two weeks ago_."

Ichigo's voice was cold, the sound of it enough to make Chad cringe.

"Yeah... about that..."

"Weird thing." The Shinigami interrupted him in the middle of the sentence. "I don't recall you telling me that your company was going to send you to Europe for three months."

"Ichigo..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ichigo spun around, facing his lover, his voice raised and his anger targeted at Chad for the first time in really, really long time. The fact that he was pointing at him accusingly with the tip of the knife didn't help at all. "You're about to move away for three fucking months and you didn't even bother to tell me?!"

Chad rubbed his hand on his temple, already feeling his headache rise. He really didn't know how to get out of this one. He had to admit he screwed up.

"I haven't accepted it yet."

"Yet." Ichigo bit back sarcastically, yet again turning around to continue his abuse of the poor vegetables. "But you will."

"It is my first big project, I can't turn down an offer like that."

Ichigo said nothing, but after they years of knowing each other, Chad knew that wasn't really a good thing. Silence during fights was never a good sign. He just hoped they could solve this one out this time.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I knew you would be upset about it."

"Yes, you and your fucked-up logic. I feel hell lot of better learning about it now, from other people."

Ichigo knew he went too far, that he shouldn't question Chad's actions like that. It was childish and unfair, but right then, at that very moment, he didn't give a damn. He had kept his anger bottled up for hours and now it all escaped from his lips, even what he didn't intend to say.

"What do you really think of me, Chad? You thought I would hold you back and tell you not to go? Like a stubborn kid?"

Silence. Ichigo snorted quietly, his anger turning into bitterness that really hurt. To Ichigo, silence was a way of confirmation and he absolutely hated it. Of course, he would have thrown a fit, got angry, but eventually, if only Chad told him about the project before, he would get over it. It was, in fact, a big breakthrough for his partner and Ichigo would be a total idiot if he failed to notice that, even if it meant a separation for three months.

He hissed and then growled few curses when the knife slid over his fingers by accident, slicing through the skin. Stinging pain struck him and he raised his hand to his mouth, instinctively sucking at the cut. It seemed to sober him down a little, but he still batted Chad's hand away and send him an angry scowl, once the other man tried to take a hold of his injured digits.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ichigo asked, finally giving in and passively allowing Chad to wash his hand with icy cold water and put band aids on the stinging cuts. He desperately tried to ignore the way his lover's fingertips caressed his own skin, he was too angry and hurt to react.

"I didn't lie. I just..." Chad seemed to be at loss of words, his hands still holding Ichigo's fingers.

"You just didn't tell me all truth. That's not much difference." The strawberry-blonde jerked his hand away and giving himself some space from the warm body of his lover, he leaned on the kitchen counter, hands crossed on his chest in protective gesture.

"I was worried." Chad sighed, accepting that the Shinigami wasn't about to give in and he drank the rest of his now cool coffee. "I can't refuse this offer; this would mean a suicide in the company."

"I'm not asking you why you accepted, or plan to accept it. I asked why you lied to me."

"And what was I supposed to do?" Chad was starting to grow tired of the conversation. It felt a lot like running in circles, throwing questions at each other and getting no answers. "It was me who first said we should live together and now was I supposed to tell you I have to go away for three months?!"

"Yes!" Ichigo rubbed his temple with his non-injured hand, then turned away to finish preparing the dinner. "You know it hurts too much to be away, but dammit, you treat me like a kid!"

"Do I?" Chad growled, his patience, already thin from the useless fight finally snapping. He retreated from the kitchen, even though Ichigo's stare almost bored holes in his back. When the strawberry-blonde man saw him put on his shoes and grab his coat, he already knew what Chad had in mind.

"Don't you dare." Ichigo said in utter surprise and anger at the same time. "Don't you fucking dare to walk out on me now!"

A loud slam of door was the only response he got.

Ichigo turned back to the counter, knife abandoned in the mass of sliced green onions and he closed one hand over his mouth, fingers tapping the skin absent-mindly.

This was not something he expected, not even a shadow of this possibility had appeared in his mind. Had he pushed Chad too far? But how did he expect him to act after finding out about his lies he kept in secret for almost two weeks?

He vaguely remembered only one single time his father had done the same thing, leaving his mom and him alone for a night. It was the only time he had seen her not hiding her emotions behind the soft smile he used to remember. In his childish years he couldn't understand why Isshin had gone out, why his mother was crying in kitchen. Only now he really understood. It would have hurt less if Chad had hit him.

The low sound of rolling thunder rattled the windows and after only few moments heavy drops of rain splattered on the glass. So it started to rain and the thunderstorm finally reached Karakura Town. As much as Ichigo refused to think about Chad now, he knew that when... if he gets home his back is going to kill him. Chad, despite his young age, absolutely hated rain and it always made him ache, and right now he was out, the storm surely surprising him.

Ichigo held his breath and closed his eyes, listening to every possible sound from the corridor and silently hoping that rain would make Chad sober up and return to their apartment.

But there was nothing.

When tears rolled down from his closed eyes Ichigo refused to wipe them out, as if by single touch he would acknowledge their existence. He rarely cried and surely he wouldn't shed tears over such petty reason as fight between lovers. The Shinigami chose to believe it was because of the onions he had just cut, even though he knew he was just fooling himself.

-------------------------

Later that night the door creaking caused Ichigo to open his eyes, although he was far from being asleep. He had been lying in bed for hours now, listening to the rain banging on the windowsills. A soft smudge of light from the living room graced the darkness of the bedroom for few seconds before the door shut again. Ichigo closed his eyes when a figure passed the bed, eventually entering the bathroom.

The sound of the running shower used to lull him into sleep many times before, but right now every single second was a pure torment, something that made his skin crawl in unpleasant anticipation. His electric alarm clock barely gave any light, but Ichigo saw it was well past 2 a.m. Thankfully, it was Saturday and neither he nor Chad had to work in the morning. If he was about to go to hospital with dark rings under his eyes and tired from lack of sleep...

Ichigo tried to pretend he was asleep once Chad got out of bathroom, but he knew perfectly well his lover could never be fooled by such poor acting. A lean body slid under the covers, warm from the hot shower and even though Ichigo was still angry, he didn't let out a single word of protest when his partner's chest pressed against his back, arms encircling his waist and lips pressed into nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry." The Shinigami heard a muffled whisper, warm breath ticking the skin of his sensitive neck, making the soft hair there stand out. He laid still, listening to the voice. "I'm sorry."

Chad repeated it few times more, his grip on his lover's waist growing slightly stronger, as if he was scared to let go.

Ichigo sighed, but still refused to turn around, keeping his defenses up. The arm from his waist traveled up, large hand stroking his upper arm as Chad hid his face in crook of Ichigo's neck, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. The strawberry-blonde kept his stare firmly at the window at the other side of the room and the dark clouds that filled the sky.

"Ichigo... say something. Anything. Scream at me, tell me to get out, but please... anything." The soft whisper behind his ear made Ichigo shiver despite his best efforts to keep his composure. There was something strangely familiar about the way Chad whispered his name and if only he wasn't so... hurt, so disappointed in him, that tense moment would probably gradually evolve into a session of lovemaking.

"If you ever do that again, you can just not bother with coming back."

Ichigo knew that it was not the first thing Chad expected to hear, but despite that, a soft 'I know' came to his ears and Chad pressed his lips against Shinigami's exposed arm and sighed heavily. Ichigo's skin was slightly cold, despite the heaters being turned on and the bigger man silently wondered if he was the cause.

"Do you have any idea?" Ichigo twisted his neck just a little to look in Chad's eyes, but still stubbornly refused to turn towards his lover. His voice shook a little, even though he tried desperately to hide it "Do you have any idea how I felt when you left? You didn't take your cell phone or your keys and I had to leave the door unlocked for the night even though I didn't know when-- _if_ you were coming back at all."

Chad had no answer.

"And if something happened to you? How would I know? Since you walked out just like that how was I suppose to know that you're alright? I would have thought you just left me."

"Enough." Chad whispered weakly, resting his forehead against chilly skin of Ichigo's arm. Just the idea of leaving the other man hurt too much to even think about it.

Ichigo stopped his speech, he'd already gained a slightly hysteric tone and again turned his head back at the dark window. Chad's warmth against his back was comforting, something he'd gotten used to and for some time now took it for granted. His sudden action, leaving for part of night scared him, but the Shinigami would rather die then admit it. Slow breathing against his skin, the touch of a large hand enriching his shoulder... it was all too much, something he couldn't afford to loose.

"Go to sleep." He finally sighed and for a split second he touched Chad's arm that held on his shoulder in a silent, comforting gesture. "We'll solve it in the morning."

-------------------------

It was barely two hours later, still long time before dawn when Chad woke up, surprised to find their bed empty and cold. At first a flash of fear ran trough his mind that maybe Ichigo really left him, but then his gaze fell on the slightly opened bedroom door and a figure he could see out on the balcony.

He padded barefoot through the rooms, his eyesight still somewhat blurred as the remains of sleep hung heavily to his eyelids. The room was cold, a chill from outside cooling the air, mixed with fresh, characteristic scent of earth just after the rain.

Chad went outside through the sliding door, silently wishing he wore more then just a t-shirt to bed.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as he draped himself over his lover's back in attempt to warm them both up a bit. Ichigo still looked sleepy and tired, since he didn't get much rest that night.

"A Hollow. I didn't want to wake you up. It wasn't hard and I just got back."

A smoke again, Chad noticed with a scowl. That meant that something still bothered him. Chad inhaled when Ichigo's fingers passed him the cigarette, is chin still resting on Shinigami's shoulder.

"Did you eat anything while you were out?"

The sudden question surprised Chad, but he just shook his head.

"The dinner is on the stove. Get yourself some if you want."

"Have you?"

"No." Ichigo flicked the butt of cigarette away. "I wasn't hungry."

Chad closed his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in Ichigo's scent, mixed with smell of rain and fresh air. So in the end he had finished that dinner, but haven't touched it himself?

"Come back to bed." Chad whispered, planting a kiss on the side of his partner's neck. "You'll catch cold."

The kiss that followed a second later as Ichigo turned around was short, the faint taste of cigarette lingering on his lips. Chad wasn't really fond of the bitter taste, but he chose to say nothing as he held Ichigo close, mouth descending once more to capture Shinigami's lips. Ichigo allowed Chad to steer them out of the balcony back to the bedroom.

Chad had silently hoped that his actions could speak more then his words and since he obviously had screwed up this night, he put extra effort to showing his lover how much he cared about him. The large, strong hand ran through the mass of silky orange hair and Chad cupped the back of Ichigo's head as he lowered them on bed, gently coaxing his mouth open, to devour his lips in hungry, needy kiss. Ichigo responded, slowly at first as if he needed more convincing, but once their tongues met and fought for dominance, he gave in and kissed him back properly, like he always used to.

As his shirt was pulled off, Ichigo rested his head heavily on the pillows. Against his will his sleepiness and fatigue from the tiring day slowly took a hold of him. But it was okay; Chad didn't mind much, as he had planned to make love to him slowly, probably rocking him into sleep. He paid more attention to all the sensitive spots of his lover's body that he knew; A patch of soft skin just behind the ear, at the juncture of his neck, behind his knees. Ichigo was still quiet, but it was from his tiredness, rather than a lack of Chad's abilities.

Clothes were discarded quickly and Chad kissed him once again, slowly moving to his neck. Ichigo shifted, turning so he lay on his stomach and Chad's hands didn't stop exploring even for a second. He moved down, lips lingering over the sharp shoulder blades, running his tongue down the length of his spine, until Ichigo sighed contently. Then a warm breath and soft touch upon the skin of his buttocks, as Chad slowly ran his hands over them, kneading and caressing. Parting the cheeks with his strong fingers, Chad finally dipped his tongue in the exposed entrance.

At the first initial touch Ichigo just shivered, a throaty moan escaping him a split second later. Something hot and so incredibly pleasing seemed to pool down to his groin, warmth spreading through his body with each second. After years in his bed Chad knew perfectly what got Ichigo going, he knew what buttons to push to make him moan and spread his legs more, just as he had done now.

Chad kept his pace slow, at first barely touching the skin, lapping at the ring of muscle gently to coax it open, then slowly thrusting in, mimicking of what would come soon. He tentatively swirled his tongue around, closing his lips and sucking lightly, causing his lover to buck his hips and whimper. Chad slipped one finger inside the opening and it went inside smoothly, meeting no resistance.

"Oh god..." Ichigo hid his face in a pillow once that long, graceful digit started to finger him slowly, stretching and loosing him up. Chad smiled, his mouth placing a kiss upon Shinigami's tail bone. He always loved that part, observing the display of emotions of Ichigo's face once he started to prepare him. Lips parted, gasping for air, eyes closed shut or only half open and looking at him with the intensity Chad loved. The hot insides of his partner, gripping him, meant only for him and no one else...

Ichigo was ready long before Chad finally gave him a second of break from the overwhelming sensations and removed his fingers, only to reach for bottle of lube and prepare himself. The strawberry-blonde used that opportunity to arrange himself so he laid on his side. Chad moved, so his chest was pressed against his partner's back, one hand traveling down the length of his body, finally nudging his legs apart and raising one thigh just a bit. As his lips closed over Ichigo's earlobe his hips moved forward, his length slowly filling the body of his lover.

The first moment of penetration always left them both gasping, almost immobile as the waves of pleasure filled them both. Ichigo closed his eyes; it burned at first, but the sensation always seemed weak when compared to the feeling of closeness. He listened to Chad's shaky breath, to the soft flow of Spanish words that Chad used only when they were in bedroom together, lost in the passion, not coherent enough to realize that he switched to his other language.

Chad still held his thigh up as he slid out of his body, only to press himself in a second later. Ichigo moaned, his neck twisting just enough for Chad to kiss him, as the bigger man moved against him in a slow, lazy pace.

It was almost like swaying together on the waves, something that Ichigo looked forward to in their lovemaking. His fears and woes from the evening were forgotten, at least for the moment, as he took in Chad's touch, his scent and taste. It seemed like Chad was breathing new life into him trough their kiss and Ichigo couldn't help but to melt a little inside at the thought. Their lips separated as Chad had re-angled himself just right to brush against his sweet spot with every thrust, earning himself a low moan. Ichigo's head fell again on the pillows, but Chad's lips were upon his own once again, then planting soft kisses all over his face.

Once that large hand moved from supporting his thigh to his aching erection, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut in futile attempt to hold on, but the stroking of those long fingers teasing him was too much. He came hard, spilling over his lover's hand as the strangled hiss escaped his lips, only to turn into soft mewling sounds as Chad had thrust into him only few times more before his own release reached him. Ichigo loved the feeling of being filled, of the other man's seed coating him from the inside. Reaching around his shoulder he ran his hand trough the brown locks of his lover, waiting for him to come down from the heights of his orgasm.

When Chad slipped out from his body Ichigo could only whimper at the sudden loss. Seconds later a strong arm wrapped against his waist, holding him close. Trough the years of their relationship Chad grew protective and possessive over his lover but right at the moment Ichigo didn't mind at all. He waited for his own trembling to stop, for his body to calm down before turning around. Deciding that giving Chad cold shoulder for the rest of the night would be unfair after what they had just done, Ichigo rested his head under Chad's chin.

Whatever issues they had to still solve, it could as well wait until the morning.

_-------------------------_

_Ayu fish - also called 'sweetfish', with sweet flavour. Apparently smells like melon and cucumber mixed together. Quite expensive as fish goes._


End file.
